


I'll Always Be There (ReaderXSam) Imagine

by Sam_dean_cas_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Imagines, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, supernatural imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_dean_cas_in_the_impala/pseuds/Sam_dean_cas_in_the_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're captured by Crowley and taken to a warehouse. The find you days later, beaten and bloody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Be There (ReaderXSam) Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1998 words  
> Warnings: Just some descriptive angst, blood. Be aware of cuss words

Imagine: Crowley captures you. You're missing for a week until the Winchester's find you, beaten and bloody.

You awake in an unfamiliar, dark place. Your head is throbbing as you take a look around and take in your surroundings. You realize that you're foot is chained to a cement wall, which also surrounds you, with the exception of a small window. There are chains around your wrists as well, which are attached to the wall as well but low enough to where you can touch the ground. At your outstreched feet, there is a tray.

You don't realize how thirsty you are until the water on the tray is seen. Barely reaching, you manage to grab the bottle of water and drink half of in in a drink. Right when you reach for the sandwich, you hear footsteps from down the hall. A man comes in the room with a stadistic smile on his face. "So, Y/L/N," he flashes his black eyes before continuing, "sorry to ruin the family parade, but the demon's need some dirt."

"Yeah?" you reply and give a chuckle, "Why don't you just get it from Hell? I bet there's plenty of dirt there."

The demon's smile disappears and your comment earns you a punch straight to the jaw. "I suggest that you keep the sarcasm to your self and give me some respect if you value your life." The demon replies, switching his facial expression to a mischevious grin.

The grin makes your insides crawl with disgust.. "I don't have to answer anything." That lands you another punch to the face, which you return as hard as possible with chained hands. He raises his arm again but the door opens and another demon walks in with ropes.

You fight as hard as you can but the demons' grips are too tight. The bind your arms and legs together then continue to tie you to the chair. "So," the first demon says as the other leaves the room, "you feel like speaking now? Or are we going to have to usse some persuasion."

You let out a forced laugh, "Go to Hell. Oh wait. . ." A sly smirk makes it's way across your face.

The demon pulls a knife from behind it's back, "I've already been. Why do you think I'm here with you now? Crowley's orders need to be fufilled." He says and brings the blade to your cheek.

You jerk your head away from it, but the demon forces it back, drawing blood this time. Then everything goes black.

Sam POV

"Yes Sam, I'm looking as hard as I can. There's nothing that I can find that suggests a lead on where she is. Did you hack her phone to see if it's still on?" Dean says with a strong voice. There's moments that I can tell he's worried though.

"Yeah," I sigh, "dead end. There's no results so it's either dead, turned off, or broken. Dean, it's been three days. What if-" he cuts me off.

"C'mon man, don't start thinking like that. Y/N wouldn't want you giving up on he, would she?" I shake my head, then realize that I'm talking on the phone, not in person.

"You're right. Keep looking and I'll try to find something. Anything." He says okay then hangs up the phone. I sigh and set my own on the table in front of me.

-

We'll get there Y/N, I promise. Sulfer was left where she was taken, so at least we know it was a demon. But I've been tortured by demons, and it's not fun. I can almost imagine it going on. The slashing, the screaming, the pain-

 _STOP_! I yell at myself. Y/N would want me to focus; want me to do research.

I shake my head, making my hair flow all over my face and glue my eyes back to the computer.

The strange thing about this place, Wichita, Kansas, is that there's been no signs of demonic activity or omens of any sorts. We had found something that had been suspicious at the time, but it was a bust.

-

Dean returns an hour later with dinner, but nothing further. "No matter what, we can't give up Sammy. No matter what." He keeps saying, but it's hard to keep faith.

He hops on his phone to check the news again for any suspicious activity. Nada. He refreshes the page every couple on minutes anyway.

Three days later we get our first lead. 7:00pm that night, my phone rings unexpectedly. The lit up screen reads "Unknown Caller", but I answer it even though it's risky. "Hello?" My voice comes out shakier than I intend for it to be.

"Sam?" A voice says. I know that voice. Y/N.

"Y/N?!" I yell through the phone, waking Dean up in the process, "Are you ok? Where are you?" I ask frantically. The phone makes a funny noise and the voices change.

"Hello, Winchester. Y/N's not exactly the best at the moment, but we've had a fun time in these past 6 days." He says the last two words menecingly.

"What do you want?" I answer and clench my jaw. Dean's eyes get worry in them at my small movement and the couple of words.

"Who said I want anything?" the man on the phone says. A shriek of pain echoes from the phone into my ear, making me shut my eyes. "I guess if you want her back, you'll have to do one little thing." The demon laughs.

"Yeah? And what's that?" I ask angrily.

"You'll have to find me first." The last thing I hear is Y/N screaming my name in the background, then eveything goes silent.

*The Next Day*

It took a whole night, but I was finally able to track the phone. They're in a warehouse almost an hour away from where we are. 40 minutes with Dean's driving.

I hop into the passengers seat of the Impala while Dean puts a few things in the trunk. He soon joins me and the rumble of the engine is the most interesting sound in the surrounding area.

40 minutes later we reach the warehouse. No cars. No people that we can see. And no noises besides our footsteps. "Don't you think this is a little too abandoned?" I ask Dean when he parks.

We round to the back of the Impala and Dean opens the trunk. "There's no such thing as 'too abandoned.' Remember the Changelings? Besides, you tracked the phone so they can't be too far." He hands me the demon blade and grabs his pistol, tucking it in the waistband of his jeans. Then we're off.

At first there are only our footsteps, then voices become apparent. Moans and groans come from the echoing of the walls and then we hear one that sticks out. "Sam! Dean!" It calls out in a loud murmer.

"Dean? Did you hear that, or am I just imagining things again?" I question in a whisper.

"Nah, I heard it too. Shush thought or we're gonna blow our cover." He says quietly and pulls his pistol out.

There's a turn so we put our backs to the wall. Dean peeks around the wall and gives me the hand signal to follow him. Doors are all over this room. Dean and I split up to see if Y/N is in any of them.

After searching all but three, Dean calls out. "Sammy, over here!" I rush over to a door with a small barred window where I peek through. Y/N. Thank God.

"Y/N?" I call out. There's no response; she doesn't even stir. That's when I notice the blood down her arms and legs. Not to mention her stained clothes.

Dean wrestles with the door for a couple minutes before giving up. "Maybe there's a guard with a key, there's gotta be something." He gives a quick side to side look then tries the door once more.

"I'll go look, you stay to see if she wakes up." Dean nods and I start walking. It seems like Crowley just let us walk in here. I pull out the demon blade just in case.

Footsteps sound ahead. My back plants it's self against the wall as they get closer and closer. When the demon turns the corner I turn and plunge the knife into it's stomach. It's whole body flashes and I let it fall lifelessly to the floor.

"Looking for these?" A menecing voice calls from behind me. I spin around to see another demon holding keys up in front of him. "You know, I would give them to you, but I like the girl. Her screaming your name so pathetically is like music to my ears." He gives an evil smirk and twirls the keys around his finger.

"You're a cocky Son-of-a-Bitch, aren't you? It's a good thing that won't last much longer." Before the demon could register what was going on, the knife was already in it's chest. I had thrown it.

It flashes just like the last one and falls to the floor. Making sure to get the knife and keys, I start to walk back to where I left Y/N and Dean.

I hand the keys to Dean and he fumbles with them before putting the right one in a turning it. Y/N is still unconcious when we enter. Dean lightly slaps her on the face to see if it wakes her, but there's still no response. ''

I use the knife to cut the ropes on her wrists and feet, then Dean pushes me out of the way. "I'll grab her, you have the knife. Just keep me covered and we'll be fine." I nod in response as he makees a move to pick her up and her head falls back limply. It's almost as if the entire thing is swollen and boodied. There are dozens of cuts and bruises all over.

I lead Dean back out to the Impala only running into two other demons. I had to put them down easily with the demon blade and I never looked back.

Dean tells me to get in the back seat so that her head would have something to lay on. He slides her onto my lap and hurries around to the driver's seat. The purr of the engine is the only sound heard on the way back to the motel.

Reader's POV

_"They're not gonna find you ya know." The demon says while twirling his knife around. "They don't care that you're here, they don't care about you as much as you think you do." In the blink of an eye, the knife slashes across your face, but not too deep. The blood runs down your face, getting in your mouth, then drips off your chin._

_"I don't even think you're worth finding. In fact, I-" he plunges the knife into your thigh and you try to hold back the scream, you do, but the pain speaks for it's self, "don't like you enough to keep you alive for too much longer."_

_He pulls the knife out and walks out of the room. Your eyes start to take over and they shut on your own accord, bringing you to complete darkness._

You wake up in cold sweat. You try to sit up but pain coming from everywhere stops you. You realize that you're in a strange but familiar motel room. There's noise from the bathroom.

You crawl off of the bed, ignoring the pain, and crawl to a hiding place. The door of the bathroom opens and there's silence. "Y/N?...." a voice says. But it's not just any voice.

"S-Sam?!" You call out and try to stand, which instantly fails. "I-I thought you weren't going to find me and- and-" You don't realize you're crying until Sam caresses you against him.

"Shhh. It's ok. I'll always find you. I'll always be there." he says softly. And he always was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post! I've heard you can subscribe so please comment, vote, or subscribe! I'm new to this website. Let me know if you like it! I'm open for requests.


End file.
